The present invention concerns removing pollution from hydrocarbons originating from mineral oils such as petroleum, but also from any other animal or vegetable fats and/or chemicals comprising hydrocarbons.
Particles and depollution methods of that type are known from European patent EP-A-0 860 491 and EP-A-0 878 501.